Pris à son propre jeu
by Scorpionne
Summary: Tony taquine Clint et cela se retourne contre lui. Attention contenu explicite et relation non consentie.


Bonsoir..

En collaboration avec Oliverkriss.

Voilà un petit OS parti sur un délire d'échange de messages qui a mal ( ou bien ) tourné .. On reprend les messages, on réécrits et voilà le résultat..

Attention contenu explicite et relation non consentie.

Bonne lecture!

Clint revenait de mission. Sans avoir le temps de se changer, il devait descendre dans l'atelier de Tony afin de lui apporter les différentes pièces à conviction trouvées sur les lieux du crime que seul l'ingénieur pouvait décrypter.

Il chercha rapidement des yeux la présence de son collègue quand son regard fut attiré par une paire de jambes sortant de dessous une voiture de collection. Il tapa quelques coup sur le capot, ce qui fit sursauter Tony et le fit sortir de sa cachette en jurant et se frottant la tête.

Clint resta une seconde sans un mot devant le mécano torse nu.

« Quoi? Tu veux ma photo» Tony râlait en essayant de faire disparaître la douleur de la bosse sur son front.

« Hey! Détends-toi! Je vais pas te bouffer

\- T'aimerai bien.. Hein?»

Tony prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner ses camarades et les mettre mal à l'aise.

« Fais pas le malin Stark...»

Tony pris un chiffon et s'amusa à s'essuyer langoureusement , ou plutôt vu la propreté du tissus, étaler le cambouis sur son épaule et descendit sur ses pectoraux.

« Arrête ça Tony, t'est vraiment pas drôle»

Celui-ci pensait le contraire à la vue d'un Clint agité et gêné. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas prédateur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Clint baissa la tête et serra les dents.

« Tony...

\- Pfff P'tit joueur..»

C'était le mot de trop pour Clint qui arracha le chiffon des main de Tony. Ah! Si il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer... Mais à la Barton.

Tony fixa tétanisé le regard de Clint qui courait sur son torse. L'archer passait le tissus, redessinant chaque muscle. Et ça, c'était évidement pas prévu dans le plan de taquinerie de l'ingénieur.

Tony recula doucement tâtonnant derrière lui pour ne pas se faire mal mais Clint ne laissa pas l'espace entre eux s'agrandir, fasciné par ce qu'il touchait.

Tony fut stoppé net par le plan de travail ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à l'archer qui le regardait maintenant dans les yeux et laissa tomber le chiffon au sol.

Son regard rempli d'envie empêchait tout mouvement à l'ingénieur. Même si il voulait vraiment agir il lui était impossible de s'extirper de cette situation.

« Bouge pas Stark..» Cette voix le pétrifia car il savait maintenant qu'on ne jouait plus.

Clint passa sa main sur le torse sans trop de délicatesse, juste pour sentir le contact de la peau, puis remonta sur sa gorge qu'il serra légèrement en plissant les yeux, se reprit et lui attrapa la nuque.

Il passa sa langue le long des lèvres de Tony puis lui mordilla, extirpant un gémissement de douleur de celui-ci.

« T'as vraiment un problème mec!»

Clint posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et le bloqua de son corps empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Dans cette position il eut tout le loisir d'embrasser son cou et même le mordiller.

Tony lâcha d'une main le plan de travail où il s'était agrippée par réflexe et tenta de repousser Clint.

L'archer étant bien plus rapide lui saisi le poignet et fit descendre sa main le long de son torse, caressant son uniforme, passant sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour finir par lui faire remarquer la bosse dans son pantalon en cuir.

Sa bouche tout nouvellement liberée, Tony tenta de faire revenir son collègue à la raison. Cette fois calmement, apprenant à ses dépends que la force n'était pas le bon moyen

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Clint? Tout ça à cause d'un pauvre gag de mauvais goût?

\- Ne fais pas comme si ça te choquais Tony, pas toi.. J'ai bien vu comment tu nous regardait.. Moi, Cap, Thor.. Tiens tiens.. C'est l'uniforme qui te branche?

Je te promet que je vais essayer de le garder.. Allez laisse-toi faire.. Ce sera bien plus simple pour tout les deux..»

Il termina sur un sourire des plus flippant. Tony, sur une blague, avait déchaîné un démon. Il voulu répliquer, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti.

« C'est ça Tony, garde la bouche ouverte...»

Il la referma aussitôt ce qui fit rire Clint. Un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Clint retira sa main et se colla contre Tony, exerçant une pression qui l'écrasait contre le plan de travail. Appuyant son entre jambe contre le sien il lui serra la gorge pour mieux lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Tu ne peux plus reculer, c'est trop tard.»

Puis commençant à se frotter

« Tu vas aimer.. Laisse-toi faire.. Sinon je serais obligé de te faire mal.»

Tony senti la colère monter et il tenta de repousser plus violemment Clint qui lui bloqua le bras en moins d'une seconde et le maîtrisa sans aucune difficulté.

Tony se tordit de douleur et se retrouva un genou presqu'au sol

« chuuuut... Arrête de te débattre, ça sert à rien...»

En un mouvement Clint força Tony à s'allonger sur le carrelage en lui maintenant un bras dans le dos.

Tony senti comme un flottement, une pause, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Il tentait malgré tout de rester immobile, le plus petit mouvement lui provoquant d'horribles douleurs dans l'épaule et le bras toujours maintenu par l'archer. Juste le bruit de quelqu'un qui fouille dans ses outils venait à ses oreilles. Insoutenable attente...

Clint trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Deux serflex et une sangle plus tard Tony senti le genou de Clint sur son poignet bloqué dans son dos puis tout son poids l'écrasa.

L'archer ajusta les serflex aux poignets de Tony afin de les joindre ensemble au dessus de sa tête puis passa la sangle entre les mains qu'il attacha au pied de la table

L'ingénieur hurla comme une ultime solution pour s'échapper, qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Clint soupira.

« Je te souhaiterai un peu plus docile.

\- Va te faire foutre!

\- Ah ah chaque chose en son temps!»

Les pas de Clint s'éloignèrent et Tony espéra un peu de répit mais le bruit des bottes se rapprocha trop vite à son goût. Puis le bruit singulier du rouleau de scotch qu'on déroule, qu'on arrache et sans prévenir le bandeau collant passa devant son visage pour se coller sur sa bouche.

« Voilà pour l'instant... Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps...»

Bien-sûr que si il s'inquiétait.

Clint se positionna sur ses reins et caressa le dos de Tony qui se crispait à chaque effleurement. Il se pencha pour coller son torse sur lui et lui embrassait la nuque. Les liens parfaitement exécutés ne permettaient aucunement à Tony d'esquiver quoi que ce soit. Son visage était trop près, Il sentait maintenant son souffle dans son oreille, puis un murmure.

« Alors ça te plait de sentir mon uniforme? Tout ce cuir contre ta peau?»

Tony écarquilla les yeux quand l'archer sorti une flèche de son carquois pour caresser délicatement son visage avec la pointe.

Clint soupira il semblait agacé. Il desserra la sangle et Tony cru à sa libération.

Un espoir vite effacé quand il comprit que c'était juste pour qu'il puisse le basculer plus facilement sur le dos. Et la sangle se resserra.

« Voilà, ce sera bien mieux!»

Barton lui souriait. Etait-il devenu fou?

Et le revoilà qui revenait de plus belle avec sa flèche. Elle glissa le long de sa joue, sur ses lèvres à travers le bâillon, dans son cou puis dansa sur son torse, son ventre pour finir par un coup porté sur la boucle de sa ceinture qui fit tinter le métal.

Clint jeta au sol la flèche que Tony suivi des yeux. Il n'avait pu la quitter du regard tout le long de sa promenade sur son corps. Mais il revint vite sur Clint, surtout sur ses mains qui maintenant défaisait sa ceinture avec lenteur et concentration, appréciant chaque moment comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Quand il s'attaqua aux boutons de son jeans, c'était fut trop pour Tony qui gigota nerveusement sous l'archer dont le visage se ternit immédiatement.

D'un geste brusque il se repositionna au dessus de lui, une main au sol à côté de sa tête, l'autre agrippant sa gorge avec force. Dans les yeux de Tony il n'y avais plus que peur et douleur.

Clint serra les dents et articula avec difficulté.

« Je.. t'ai.. dit.. pas.. bouger...»

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, l'un par la peur, l'autre par la rage.

C'était décidé pour Clint, il devait se montrer ferme. Il s'installa à califourchon sur la poitrine de Tony et se prépara à tirer sur le scotch.

« Vaux mieux pour toi que tu te taises.»

Tony acquiesça de la tête. Lutter ne servirait à rien.

Clint arracha d'un coup brusque le scotch et Tony n'eut qu'un gémissement de douleur.

L'archer lui caressa la joue pour en quelque sorte gratifier son effort de rester silencieux puis passa la main dans sa nuque afin de lui relever la tête.

« Clint...

\- Chut... »

Il déboutonna son pantalon de cuir et sorti son sexe déjà bien dur juste devant le visage de Tony qui suppliai intérieurement de se réveiller.

« Dépêche toi, ne m'oblige pas à te forcer.»

Et Tony savait maintenant qu'il en était capable.

« Allez ouvre juste la bouche.»

Rassemblant tout son courage il s'exécuta à contre cœur, la peur de provoquer à nouveau la colère de Clint étant plus forte.

Celui-ci s'engouffra doucement laissant son plaisir monter puis ressorti pour caresser du bout de son gland les lèvres de l'ingénieur puis il enchaîna d'abord de petits vas-et-viens, souriant, le regard posé sur celui qui lui offrait ces douces sensations.

De sa main libre il caressait son propre torse dessinant les détails de son armure

« Regarde-moi.. Je sais que tu aimes ce que tu vois»

Tony le regarda une seconde et préféra détourner les yeux.

Clint se mît alors a redoubler de force venant percuter à chaque coup le fond de la gorge de Tony jusqu'à ce que celui-ci gémisse.

Il se retira malgré son excitation grandissante et essuya du bout des doigts la salive qui lui coulait sur le menton et repositionna un nouveau morceau de scotch.

« En tout cas moi j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu... Et je sais que je vais aimer ce que je vais voir.»

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté auparavant et fini d'enlever le pantalon de Tony qui ne réagissait même plus, les yeux fermés essayant déjà d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Oh! Pas de sous vêtements? Et après on va dire que c'est de ma faute! Tony, Tony,Tony...»

Le pantalon vola à travers la pièce et Clint continua de passer les mains sur tous les endroits qui lui étaient ainsi offerts.

Tony releva instinctivement la tête et regarda un moment l'archer. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et le regarda dans les yeux, d'un air de défi. Il le dévisagea puis se plaça face à lui entre ses jambes. Il glissa sa langue sur le sexe de Tony qui tressailli aussitôt.

L'ingénieur fut choqué de sa propre réaction, Clint ne pouvait pas l'exciter, encore moins dans ces conditions.

L'archer repris de plus belle amusé par l'effet qu'il provoquait. Il avait maintenant toute sa bouche autour de la queue de Tony qui se durcissait un peu plus à chaque passage de ses lèvres.

La respiration de l'ingénieur était désordonnée. La panique refaisait surface, le bâillon, Clint, les liens et cet excitation naissante. Sa tête commençait à tourner et respirait bien difficilement.

L'archer s'arrêta un instant et remonta au niveau de son visage le recouvrant presque totalement du cuir de son uniforme. Il posa une main ferme sur la poitrine de Tony et posa la tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Doucement.. Voila...»

Il décida de lui enlever le scotch pour le soulager un peu.

« Tu ne diras rien?»

La détresse dans les yeux Tony secoua la tête.

« Ok de toute façon tu connais la sentence..»

Il arracha de nouveau le bâillon et pour affirmer sa domination il l'embrassa profondément, sa langue jouant avec celle de Stark contre son gré.

Quand il se dégagea de ses lèvre Tony eu une attitude malencontreuse. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

« Connard..»

Il avait beau l'avoir murmuré, il avait beau ne pas avoir contrôlé cette parole sortie trop vite Clint devint comme fou.

« Ah tu ne peux pas t'empêcher! Tu veux sortir du son? Pas de problème!»

Il empoigna le sexe de Tony sans aucune douceur, le branla jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la douleur d'une trop forte excitation et s'arrêta net. Tony gémissait encore trop peu au goût de Clint qui le voyait se mordre la lèvre uniquement pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

Ce ne fut pas forcément la meilleur des idées car la fureur de l'archer redoubla.

Il saisit les jambes de Tony pour les relever et fixa une seconde son regard.

« Clint arrête! Pas ça!»

Cette fois c'est Clint qui défiait Tony et plus celui-ci le suppliai, plus il se rapprochait dangereusement jusqu'à se frotter entre ses fesses un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

« Clint déconne pas!

\- Tu veux hurler? Tu veux m'insulter? Je vais te donner une bonne raison.»

Sans le préparer il le pénétra puis ressorti aussitôt curieux de sa réaction.

Tony hurla toutes les injures qu'il connaissait donc Clint recommença, juste un coup. Ce qui provoqua le même effet.

Cette fois l'archer répéta les mouvements de bassins, plus profondément, plus sèchement puis de moins en moins rapide mais de plus en plus violents. Stark voulant mettre un terme le plus rapidement s'était efforcé de se taire, n'ayant plus qu'à ressentir les assauts de Clint. Et petit à petit ce sont des gémissements qui arrivèrent à l'oreille de celui-ci puis un

« Clint Putain... »

Cette fois-ci pas de colère mais un sourire satisfait.

L'archer repris le sexe de Tony en main et le caressa en même temps qu'il accélérait ses saccades. Il balança la tête en arrière au bord de l'extase quand il sentit Tony jouir dans sa main. Quelques coups et ce fut son tour.

Il se retira et se pencha sur Tony.

« Regarde-moi.. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'as pas aimé.

\- T'es complètement dingue...»

De son poignard il coupa d'un coup rapide les liens de stark qui senti la lame frôler sa peau et le redressa légèrement. L'ingénieur était amorphe et ne réagissait plus vraiment. Il lui caressa la joue presque avec tendresse.

« Je suis désolé.. Fallait pas tenter le diable...»

Il l'embrassa sur le front, réajusta son uniforme et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Juste un conseil, tu devrais arrêter de prendre des risques, de prendre la vie comme un défi... Un jour il t'arrivera des problèmes...»

Presque sur le pas de la porte il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas.

Il fouilla sa poche et déposa deux clés usb sur la table.

« En fait j'étais juste venu t'apporter un peu de travail.. Penses-y...»

THE END.

.

.

.

« J'ai tout filmé monsieur? Faut-il que j'archive? »

« JARVIS?...»

« Oui monsieur...»

« Mais tu étais ou bordel?! Tu ne pouvais pas chercher de l'aide?! Au lieu de filmer comme un gros pervers!»

« Vous ne m'avez rien demandé.»

« Ni de filmer... Mais t'as vraiment tout?»

« Voulez-vous voir les images?»

Tony esquissa un sourire.


End file.
